


"I'm fine, really."

by Star-David (MroBeta)



Series: Jasper Dies Some Time After The End [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (inspired by others), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Blood, basically how I think Jasper died, directly after the events of s2ep5, it was kinda rushed but hopefully it isn't too bad, just a oneshot but may be continued possibly?, sorry if its ooc i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MroBeta/pseuds/Star-David
Summary: As far as everyone knew, Jasper had been rescued by Cameron Campbell (and to a lesser extent, Davey) and after they had returned safely, Davey had not only been awarded a badge for his efforts, but also a newfound love of camping. Jasper may have looked a little crestfallen, but most just associated that with the fact he had fallen down a crack and been attacked by bears - as long as he was safe and sound, there was nothing to worry about.At least, that’s what everyone assumed.It wasn't until a few days later that they started to notice that something was very wrong with Jasper.And by then, it was too late to do anything about it.





	"I'm fine, really."

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on my [rp account](https://uniiversedrifters.tumblr.com/post/164399128744/im-fine-really))
> 
> So this is just a little ficlet on my own headcanon of how Jasper really died. Inspired by some others I've seen, though I can't remember who they're by...  
> (I'm sorry if you're reading this and it's you, feel free to tell me and I can credit you)
> 
> also apologies if anything is ooc-

_“This camp… kinda sucks.”_

That was the end of that adventure, for all of them. As far as everyone knew, Jasper had been rescued by Cameron Campbell (and to a lesser extent, Davey) and after they had returned safely, Davey had not only been awarded a badge for his efforts, but also a newfound love of camping. Jasper may have looked a little crestfallen, but most just associated that with the fact he had fallen down a crack and been attacked by bears - as long as he was safe and sound, there was nothing to worry about.

At least, that’s what everyone assumed.

Most people started to ignore the scratches left on Jasper’s chest, as he covered them with a new shirt, and acted as if nothing had happened. The camp wasn’t the greatest in the field of first-aid, after all. Again, nobody worried about it for a while.

* * *

**Two days**  after the rescue, the campers were hiking on a trail out in the woods. It was one they had all taken before, so few were excited to see anything new. The counselors must have been running out of activities. Cameron Campbell had decided to join them for once, surprisingly, and Davey eagerly followed him. The enthusiastic smile on his face never left, and he turned to face Jasper, who usually walked alongside him, only to find that he wasn’t there. His face fell briefly as he scanned the line of campers behind, and ran back to Jasper’s side when he spotted him behind several people.

“Jasper! Why are you all the way back here? Are you okay?” he asked. He was certainly a little concerned - Jasper always took the lead along with the counselors.

“I’m fine, Davey! This hike is just a little harder than I remember,” Jasper replied, smiling back at him. Davey noticed that Jasper’s breath was shorter than before, was he struggling? He wasn’t quite reassured, but if Jasper had something wrong with him he would tell Davey. Definitely.

“You sure?” Davey asked once more, just in case Jasper changed his mind.

“Totally!” No, the boy stayed as confident as ever, and Davey knew that he had to be telling the truth.

* * *

**Four days**  after the rescue, the counselors noticed that Jasper was looking paler than usual. It looked as if the blood had been drained from his face almost constantly, but Jasper would continue to say otherwise. He was  _fine_. If there was something wrong with him, he would tell them. Everyone tended to believe him. Although, there had been a few incidents over the past couple of days that had raised some concern.

Namely, he would occasionally remark that he was feeling faint. On a couple of rare cases, he nearly did. None raised too much concern - lower blood sugar was common in kids, right? - but today’s incident was more worrying.

The campers gathered in the mess hall, waiting for the cue to grab their lunch. Chatter filled the room as usual, and the kids were supervised by the counselors, as usual. Jasper and Davey were seated together - the two were becoming much closer since the rescue - talking to each other about various things. Until, in the middle of their conversation, Jasper passed out, his head hitting the table and startling several of the campers nearby. When Jasper didn’t stir, Davey jumped up to pull a counselor over who was watching. Not a second later, Jasper sat up again, rubbing his head but otherwise showing no sign of injury (to the relief of the counselors). Davey immediatly ran back to hug his friend, glad that he appeared to be okay.

“Oh my god, Jasper, are you alright? You passed out!”

Jasper blinked before looking back at his friend with a quizzical expression. “I did?”

“Yeah, and you wouldn’t wake up at first. Are you…  _sure_  you’re okay?”

“Yeah! I’m fine. I feel radical!” Jasper reassured his friend. There was no reason to worry. But Davey didn’t look convinced.

“But… what if you  _didn’t_  wake up? I don’t think you’ve been fine recently…” Davey said, “What if it was because of the b-bears?”

Jasper covered his chest with his arms. “Okay, maybe I haven’t been feeling totally radical… But I guess I’m just having a bad week? I’ll be… fine. I’m sure.”

Neither of the two campers looked convinced.

* * *

Everything got worse  **seven days**  after the rescue. Jasper’s movements had been growing sluggish, slower, and he grew exhausted more easily. His breathing was steadily getting more shallow. Both Davey and Jasper had tried to tell Cameron Campbell, even going as far as begging him to call an ambulance or  _something_. His response was something about avoiding law enforcement. The two gave up quickly, and Campbell continued to ignore it.

That is, until Jasper had passed out again, on the docks of Lake Lilac. This time he wouldn’t wake up. He nearly fell in the water, but thankfully a camp counselor caught him. Davey was terrified - what would happen if Jasper was sick? What if he just  _died_  in front of them? His head was filled with increasingly panicked thoughts, but they started to subside when he heard the voices of the counselors and Cameron Campbell.

“He’s still got a pulse!”

“Which means there is still time to save him! You counselors can take these campers to another activity, and I’ll drive him to the hospital. He should be able to make it, even with this much blood loss,” Campbell ordered, which the counselors quickly complied with. Davey didn’t move - he wanted to stay with Jasper, to know that he was okay, or to at least know that it  _was_  because of the bears that Jasper was dying.

When Campbell noticed the young camper, he leaned down to face him, saying, “Don’t worry Davey, Jasper will be fine. You should go back with the other campers. Maybe you could try to take my place!”

In the face and reassurance of his idol, Davey’s eyes lit up, and he excitedly bounded in the direction the others had gone, calling a “Thank you, Mr Campbell!” as he went. He wasn’t watching as Campbell lifted Jasper into a boat and started rowing to his summer home.

* * *

Several hours later, Campbell returned and gravely reported that Jasper had died of his untreated injuries from the bear attack. Davey was devastated - Jasper had been his best friend  _and_  the best camper in Camp Campbell. He was the better of them, and he didn’t deserve to die. He wanted to let Jasper live on in the camp  _somehow_.

He started wearing Jasper’s old camp shirt around his neck, letting himself be with his friend even after his death. The remaining summer was difficult - Davey was still grieving - but the next year he came back appearing as excited as ever. He would try to be the best camper and hopefully inspire others to be the same, no matter how long it would take.

Although he wanted to see Jasper again, he wouldn’t let it keep him down. Even 14 years after, David kept the shirt around his neck and kept trying as much as he could to be the best camper, like his old friend would be happy to see.

**-:-**

_Jasper never liked it much on Spooky Island._

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but I'm not planning to add much to it, unless anybody wants me to.
> 
> Feel free to interpret this how you want to, or use your own headcanon.


End file.
